


Fill Yourself Up, Clear

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [59]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p>
<p>Challenge: Peeta - Fill it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Yourself Up, Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



> Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.
> 
> Challenge: Peeta - Fill it up
> 
> Setting: Some point after Book 1, before The Victory tour

_Every morning is new. His choice, how much he is theirs or his own._

_How and who defines him. He hopes he's choosing right._


End file.
